Maybe Someday
by romaina
Summary: NejiSaku In the middle of war they found comfort in eachothers arms, and for a brief moment they allowed their minds to wander and dream of a future without the endless battles...maybe someday.


A.N. I know nobody will read this but pleeeeeeeeease forgive me for the spelling and grammar mistakes (which I'm sure there will be) but right now I don't have a beta reader and english isn't my first language, keeping this in mind pleasepleaseplease review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome. Flames aren't.

This story is nejisaku so if you don't like the pairing just don't read it, I'm also working on a fanart inspired by this fic but my scanner isn't in a cooperative mood lately. Anyway, if you want to check out my other pics feel free to visit my page at deviant art, the link is in my profile.

Disclamer: Do you think I would be sitting here if I owned these characters? I live in Argentina for god's sake! V.V

**Maybe Someday**

She felt his heavy breathing against her neck, his long silky dark hair falling around them like a curtain,a shield from the world outside. Here they could be just them, just a woman a and a man in need of each other.

Lovers.

It seemed such a superficial word, lovers. In their stolen time together they didn't only share passion, it wasn't just for the physical act. It was mainly comfort, just the feeling of a warm body wrap around her, a warm body in his arms.

She couldn't really remember how it began, but then again everything in the past 3 years just blurred together, each battle was just like the last one, each dead body would be just like the next one, and the next one, and the next one...

He rested slightly on top of her, not crushing her with his bigger frame but letting his weight reassure her like he new it did.

Like the feeling of her arms around his back, pressing almost too tightly, reassured him.

There were times when he couldn't believe they were doing this, he couldn't believe their selfishness, here they were warm in each others embrace while many were dieing in the endless battles.

Here they were, calmly tracing every inch of skin, even when they had memorized it a long time ago, while the storm of war raged all around their little safe haven.

He should be out there, leading his ANBU squad like the captain he was. She should be out there healing the wounded, directing all the other medic nin that would never be as good as her.

He rolled on this back in the small space his tent offered them taking her in his arms. He always found amazing the contrast of her roseated tresses and his nearly black hair, her lips absently tracing patterns in this chest distracted him.

The feeling of his warm hard body distracted her.

She knew what he was thinking, she always knew what he was thinking, it was almost ironic.

Him being who he was and all.

He, the one that saw everything, that could read the slightest sign of body language, that had the uncanny ability of almost seeing into his enemy's mind.

The Hyuuga prodigy with the all seeing eyes being read so easily by a mere kunoichi with no blood limit, no special ability.

She knew what he was thinking all the time, just a quick look in his endless pearly eyes, a quick skin contact, that was all it took her. She supposed it took him even lees to read her.

A small smile formed in her lips, her face almost protesting against the unusual movement. A smile was an expensive commodity these last years.

Since the start of the war with Sound and Rock three years ago faces were set in a perpetual frown, weapons always ready, always stained with blood.

So many lives were lost.

She herself saved quite a few but no where near enough, never near enough,

She also ended a lot of lives, too many for her liking, but then again one death was one too many for her.

Clearing her mind she looked up from his chest, green eyes meeting white. She knew he was thinking the same. How could they be here with everybody fighting outside?

Easy, they were fighting their own battle too, a battle to keep their souls intact, to prevent their minds from falling completely into darkness, to bring some warmth into they hearts, hearts that slowly froze each time they killed someone, saw someone die. A battle to remain sane in the middle of the insanity.

Without breaking his gaze she kissed his soft lips, who would have thought he had such soft lips.

Her lips traced his as he stared deeply into her eyes, trying to convey emotions he wasn't all that certain he was allowed to have.

Words of love were never exchanged between them, no empty promises they knew they couldn't fulfill.

At the beginning it was because they weren't all that sure what they felt, they weren't exactly sure why the did it, why they met every five or six days in what stolen moment they could find in between battles to end up in his tent or room, bare skin touching and passionate moans and groans trying to be silenced by each others mouths.

It was their secret, nobody knew they spend those times together, everyone was to busy trying to stay alive to notice.

At the beginning they didn't know what to feel. IF they could feel...

Now? Now they knew too well what they felt but wouldn't say it.

It was too dangerous to say it. It could cause them so much pain.

A year or two ago when they realized this they tried to stop, they avoided each other for almost a month before the dam broke lose and they met half way in a frenzy of kisses and caresses, the reassurance of each others beating hearts almost too much to bear, almost the cause of confession.

But it wasn't necessary, everything was clear from then on, words would only make it real and the truth so much more painful.

The truth was he could die any day, she could die any day.

His arms hold her tighter against him at this thought and her lips trailed down his neck to find that special spot that made him forget, she always knew how to make him forget everything. It would scare him shitless if it wasn't so necessary.

She nibbled the skin where his neck met his shoulder when she felt him tense up.

She knew, sure as hell she did.

They were in a big mess, a huge mess.

It was a vicious circle, they got together to forget everything but once they left his tent they couldn't stop remembering, remembering their time together and thinking that maybe it had been the last one, so they got together again to forget.

Weeks passed by like this, months... three years.

Finally war seemed to be reaching an end.

Just yesterday enemy lines started folding back slowly under the weight of their last massive attack.

Shikamaru and Temari were truly geniuses for strategy. If not for them the war would have been lost almost as soon as it started.

It was true that Konoha and Sand were strong, that they had the strongest ninjas of all times but Orochimaru had bred some strong shinobi too and Rock was so big. Their army, although not as strong as them on one-on-one combat, was endless, hordes and hordes of ninja and seemed appeared out of nowhere, their army was several times bigger than their allied one.

Quick thinking, wittily thought strategies saved them, the hard work of every shinobi saved them, no death had been in vain during the war.

Maybe it was finally coming to an end, but then again maybe not and although hope was never lost, no one dare to hope for the end of the war.

Hoped to survive another battle yes but the end of the war was a whole different thing.

That was why they could afford their time together right then, after 3 long days of battle during their last attack the enemy lines had began to fold back and the ones who had been in the front lines could finally rest while the seconds in command took their places.

As on cue a bark of laughter came from outside, several dozens of feet away, where many of the elite Jounin were enjoying a bit of free time by the bonfire.

Naruto's laugh was easily recognized by the lovers in the tent that smiled briefly thinking of their friend before resuming their lazy caressing, the blood heating up slowly.

Naruto was the only one laughing even in war time, the only one that dare to hope for the end of war and let everyone know it, loudly.

He was the sole reason that kept them going many times when everything seemed lost, he was their leader here, their strength.

With the Godaime traveling back and forth between Konoha and the battle field he was in charge most of the time.

It wasn't a formal arrangement it was just natural for them to follow him. At 25 he had finally gained the acknowledgement he looked for so hard all his childhood, although his friends were sure he would give it all away if it meant the war would end.

The noise from their surroundings faded away slowly and fingers explored skin, lips trailing not far behind, breathy sighs escaping her kissed-swollen lips as her lover quickly found those spots that made her moan every time no matter how many times they had been together.

A grunt was the answer to her moan as he filled her.

Yes. This was it, this was the feeling they both craved for, what made the risk of getting hurt worth it, the feeling of being complete, of being one and one alone, the unadulterated bliss when they brought each other pleasure that erased everything else. The hard beating of their heart the only thing in their universe keeping track of the time.

Yes. This was it, they were alive and together, they were alive right now and that was all that mattered. And for a brief sinful moment they allowed their minds to wander and dream of a future, a future without the endless battles.

A future in a small house in Konoha where they would live, pink and dark haired children running around getting ready for their day at the academy while mommy got the breakfast on the table in her white medic nin robes ready to start her shift at the hospital and dad wrote the recommendation for his genin team to take the chunnin exam.

It was a harmless dream... just wishful thinking.

But who knew? Maybe someday...


End file.
